


Backgammon Players

by PinkViking



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkViking/pseuds/PinkViking
Summary: John has an awkward problem and it’s all Arthur Morgan’s fault.





	Backgammon Players

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” John whirled through the camp like a hurricane. Hat in hand held against his groin, eyes averted downwards to avoid eye contact and grunting out quick ‘hello’s’ to his fellow gang members as he passed. He had one destination in mind and that was his tent. His safe, secluded tent. 

You see, John had just come back from a job with Arthur and he was now sporting the most insistent, awkward and badly timed erection he’d ever had. It just wouldn't go down. Not even thinking of Uncle in his dirty underpants could get the damn thing to shrink. John’s only hope was to reach his tent and rub it away as quickly as possible before anyone noticed he was gone.

If he was being honest with himself John was almost always horny, it came with being a young man, but usually he could will it away if needed. This was a different story and it was all Arthur Morgan's fault.

It all started with a coach robbery. 

A few days prior the gang had stolen a fancy coach from a rich English couple whom had decided, against all advice to the contrary, that America would be a great place to visit for the first time. They were caught completely off guard by the gang culture and violence and the job ended up being one of the easiest they’d had in some time (it really was like stealing candy from a baby). 

Today they finally turned the coach in to the fence at Emerald Ranch for a hefty sum of cash. 

The thing is though, John drove the coach while Arthur road along side, so when the coach was dropped off, the only way John could get home without running along side Arthur and his horse was to hop on the back of said horse. 

This was where the awkwardness began.

Now, for any normal guy riding on the back of a horse with another man wouldn't be a problem, but lately John was feeling anything but normal. His body was acting in strange ways when it came to Arthur in particular. Just being in the same general location as the man could get him all worked up and flustered. A couple of times Arthur had even asked him why he was acting so weird. All John could do was tell him to fuck off and mind his own business.

Anyway, the ride back: John was pushed right up flush against Arthur’s back, hands hanging onto his hips tight. The galloping of the horse causing their bodies to push and rub. Up and down, up and down. John tried hard to shift back, stop the constant friction, but there just wasn't enough space on the small Arabian for the two of them, and so he was stuck, rutting against the current object of his desires for what felt like hours.

They were finally nearing camp. Arthur hadn’t said anything about the stiff mass digging into his lower back and John hoped and prayed that the man had just assumed it was his gun or something. 

The Arabian pulled up to the hitching post and John leapt off the animal faster than lighting. Hat leaving his head to cover his lower region. He swiftly turned to leave walking at an awkwardly fast pace. John had to get away from the older, dashing man he once, not all that long ago, considered a brother.

“Where ya goin’ in such a rush, Johnny?” Arthur called but John pretended not to hear. He just kept on walking.

And that's how John found himself in his current predicament in the middle of the day. Usually John enjoyed the seclusion of having his tent at the back of camp, no one would bother him and he could do as he pleased, but this time it was a hindrance. There were so many obstacles in between him and his safe haven. 

“Mister Marston!” Called Mrs Grimshaw, waving in his direction.

“Not now. Busy!” John shouted in return. First obstacle down.

“John, ya good for nothi—”

“I don't have time, Abigail.” He interrupted, rushing right by the mother of his child.

“John, care to join me for some dominoes?”

“Sorry, Tilly, gotta pass.”

Finally he made it. John pulled loose the twine holding the front of his tent open and the flap fell closed, encasing him in welcomed darkness. He had never felt more relieved to be alone in his life. John wasted no time, falling onto his bunk, one hand desperately pressing and palming at his groin while the other unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down. 

John let out a long groan as he freed the stiff length from his pants and got straight to work, pumping himself hard and fast. Thoughts of a certain broad and powerful man filling his mind. He couldn't cease the grunts leaving his throat, even biting his bottom lip wouldn't stop them. It just felt too good. John had always been loud in bed.

“Marston?” Arthur's voice was right outside his tent and John stopped all movement. The sudden silence making him painfully aware of just how loud he was being. The man’s hand reached into the tent to pull the tent flap back and John went into panic mode.

‘Shit…shit…” John had no time, all he could do was drag the thin sheet laying next to him on the bed across his body and hope with all hope that he wasn't tenting it in any noticeable way.

Arthur peered in with a confused expression, spotting John on his bed under the covers. 

“Takin’ a nap in the middle of the day? Now I know ya’ll a lazy son of a bitch but this is new.” Arthur laughed at his own joke from the entrance. John would have found it endearing if not for the situation he was in.

“Very funny. Now would ya kindly piss off?’ John said trying to sound as normal as possible, however his breath was obviously short. 

The older man walked closer, now standing at the side of the bunk, and peered down at John who had since pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Dutch wants to talk to us about the job tomorrow…” Arthur was studying his face and John shrunk deeper against his pillow. 

“You uh… not feelin’ well?’ He asked and shifted to sit on the edge of the bunk. “Ya face is all clammy.” Arthur leaned over and placed the back of his large hand to John’s forehead. “Definitely a little warm.” Their faces were so close. John had the sudden, intense urge to kiss him but instead he pulled the blankets up over his mouth. Voiding any temptation to act upon said impulse.

“Yeah I’m sick. So get lost before ya catch it or whatever.” He muttered angrily, voice slightly muffled from under the blanket. 

“Oh yeah?” Said the other man, tone changing slightly, like he was mocking him.

“Yeah…” was all John could think to reply with. 

“‘Cause I was thinkin’ maybe it had somethin’ to do with this?” John’s whole body stiffened as he felt Arthur’s finger poking at his prick. He leaned his head up to look and groaned. His erection was so obvious, of course Arthur noticed it.

“It ain’t for you, if that’s what ya tryin’ to imply.” John said as he avoided eye contact.

“Well I ain’t never said that,” Arthur chuckled as he lightly traced his fingers along the length causing John’s breath to hitch in his throat. 

“But I felt this thing diggin’ into my back the whole ride home,” Arthur said in such a casual way, like he wasn't brushing across John’s most intimate place. It was infuriating. “so please forgive me for thinkin’ that maybe it were.” 

John could only gasp at the touch, face red as a beet. Blue, cheeky eyes locked into John’s darker, shame filled orbs. He cursed his body as it involuntarily pushed up into the touch, seeking out more.

“I said…” John’s voice was breathy and weak, “…it ain’t.” 

There was no sincerity behind his words. All of John’s blood had officially rushed from his brain and limbs and straight to his cock. It was making it hard to think let alone speak. All he could do was watch the hand idly tracing his prick from over the covers and pray that Arthur would ignore what he’d said like he usually did and just take him here and now.

John had no such luck.

“Oh? My mistake then.” That mocking tone was back and Arthur removed his hand and raised them slightly as an apology. Instantly John regretted the last fifteen seconds. Wishing he could reverse time. Wanting those fingers back where they had been moments ago. 

John was certain Arthur was just teasing him, he didn't really want him like that, surely? But there was also a strange sensation in the air between them that he couldn't quite figure out. Something he'd started feeling around the older man a lot lately.

“Wait…” John choked out, feeling a fool but not caring. It was too late. Arthur had already removed himself from John’s side and was making his way to the exit. 

“Ya got five minutes to… ‘finish up’, that should be plenty.” Arthur was smirking. John hated him…he wanted to kiss him. “Then ya better head over to Dutch’s tent before he starts askin’ questions and I’m forced to tell him about…Well, y’know.” The older man eyed John’s prick, raising an eyebrow, making John blush, and then he left, tent fluttering closed behind him. 

John was alone in the dark once more. This time it wasn't so welcome. 

“You are such an idiot, Marston…” he groaned to himself and flopped back against the bunk, looking up at the ceiling. John paused a moment, contemplating his options and then sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to do. John was never one to waste a good stiffy and so he quickly got to work. He managed to finish himself off well within the time limit Arthur had given by thinking of the man’s big hands all over his body. 

Normally after ejaculating John would feel like he was floating on air, but this time he was full of shame and dread. Mostly because it had sunk in just how foolish he was to think Arthur hadn’t noticed his erect dick but also because now he had to face the man he just jacked off to and Arthur surely knew it.

John wiped his hands clean and left the tent. He was ready to face whatever merciless teasing Arthur would throw at him. Or so he thought.

The rest of the day was pure crap. Arthur had made it his mission to make as many subtle penis jokes as he'd could. He’d even slip them in conversations with other people if John was within ear shot. When Dutch was briefing them on their job for the next day Arthur would not stop commenting on how ‘hard’ it sounded. John was absolutely mortified. 

“Would ya fuckin’ stop already?” John grabbed Arthur by the wrist and pulled him aside and behind the large ammo wagon after a particularly obvious cock joke.

“Are ya blushin’ darlin’?” Arthur teased stepping up and into John’s personal space, his hand raising to tightly grip at his scarred jaw. “It’s adorable.” John was red all over, there was no hiding it, and it didn't help that the bigger man was eyeing him like a fox does a rabbit. There was something else too, that strange feeling again. 

That thick sensation filled the air between them once more and John had found himself filling out his pants for the second time that day, but as embarrassed as he was, he couldn't take his eyes off the older man. It looked as though Arthur was having trouble too, because not only was he starring but he was inching closer, their mouths centimetres apart. Breathing in the same air. If John wasn’t so convinced this was all one big joke he’d be sure Arthur was wanting to kiss him too. 

Unfortunately John’s pride and disdain for being ridiculed got the better of him and he shoved the bigger man hard, breaking them apart.

“Darlin’? You serious?” John growled “you are fuckin’ impossible.” John turned around swiftly and stormed off but not before hearing Arthur call out to him.

“I think there’s somethin’ in ya pants again.” 

Damn it… John could hear Arthur laughing. He raised his middle finger at the older man as he marched off towards his tent. John had caught himself smiling like a young girl with a crush and rolled his eyes. Pathetic.

The rest of the evening was spent alone in his tent on his bed trying to make sense of what had gone down. First Arthur had touched him in a way no man had ever touched him before and then, behind the ammo cart he was sure they’d had a moment. 

Men had never really ticked John’s fancy before now and he was finding himself conflicted over it, but the more he thought about the older man and his strong, sturdy body and thick cock (which he’d seen many times in the past when they’d bathed together), the more he wanted to feel what it was like to be taken. 

He had to know. 

John sat up and grabbed his pocket watch. Quarter past midnight. “Fuck it.” He muttered and left his tent and headed towards Arthur’s.

Most of the gang were asleep besides Javier who was on guard duty and Bill and Uncle who were having a drunken argument about who had a harder life. None of them paying John any mind as he slipped through the entrance of a tent that wasn't his own. 

“Morgan?” John whispered a little too softly. 

No response.

“Arthur!” He hissed a little louder and Arthur jolted awake, rolling over to squint at the intruder.

“Wh-wha?” The older man was groggy, “Marston?” Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out an irritated groan. 

“M’sorry, did I wake ya?” John said with a smile to his voice. 

“Fuckin’ hell, John. What time is it? What are ya doing here?” Arthur rolled all the way over and onto his back, tilting his head to look in John’s direction. The moonlight was shining in through the gap between the tents flaps, pooling on the older man’s face. His confused and tired expression clearly visible. 

John worried at his lip as he worked up the courage to say what he’d come to say, fear and regret running through his body, making him want to run. 

Instead he stepped closer to the bed.

“I lied earlier today.” He said softly as he looked at the man below him.

“Ya lied? About what?” 

“This…” John grabbed at Arthur's large hand and cupped it to his groin, allowing the older man to feel his half hard cock beneath his trousers. “It were for you…”

“Ah.” Arthur raised his eyebrows in understanding and paused for a moment. 

John began to panic, wishing someone would put a bullet in him to save him from the embarrassment of being rejected, but then the older man’s hand began gently gripping and squeezing at the length like he was getting a feeling for it. John sighed in relief and ever so slightly pressed in against the other man’s palm. 

“I can’t get ya out of my head. It’s driving me crazy.” John continued to confess as Arthur sat up on the edge of his bed, hand never leaving John’s crotch. “All my fuckin’ dick wants is you.” 

John was ever the romantic.

Arthur let out a soft laugh as his other hand came up to cup at John’s ass cheek, bringing him in close between his legs. “I don’t think ya dick quite knows what it’s askin’ for.” Arthur’s eyes scanned John’s face as he spoke, hand still softly working at the covered bulge. “Ya ever been with a man before?”

John blushed and glanced away. “No… but… have you?”

The older man gave a telling smirk but didn't answer the question. Instead he stood up and cupped John’s jaw like he’d done earlier that day except much gentler, and tilted his head back. 

“It ain’t like bein’ with a woman, John. I don’t know if ya can handle it.” Arthur’s grip tightened, his thumb coming forward to roughly brush against chapped lips, the tip dipping inside slightly. John knew he was teasing.

With furrowed brows John bit the tip of the thumb hard, causing Arthur to pull back in pain. “I ain’t a dainty girl, Morgan. I can handle anything.” He couldn't stand the smug smile on Arthur’s face any longer. He was going to prove to the other that this is what he wanted. That he could take it.

John lurched forward, grabbing the older man's face between his hands and roughly kissed the smirk from his lips. It wasn't a very erotic kiss. There was lots of teeth, the scraping of stubble against beard and Arthur ended up pulling away after only a few moments.

“Woah, there boy.” He said with a laugh, gripping the scruff of John’s neck to keep him from trying again. “If that's how ya been kissin’ it’s no wonder Abigail don’t want ya no more.” 

John flushed again, going stiff with embarrassment.

Arthur regarded the younger man for a moment, “here, let me show ya.”

Using the leverage he had on John’s neck, Arthur pushed, forcing their lips together again. This time it was softer, less teeth and more tongue. John didn't move at first but as soon as that wet muscle began licking his mouth open, he relaxed, parting his lips to allow the older man access. 

Soft, pathetic moans escaped from the younger man’s throat as Arthur deepened the kiss. Tongue lapping and rubbing at John’s own. Hands finding their ways under John’s loose shirt to stroke and caress his flanks. 

Eventually the men had to come up for air and the kiss had to briefly end. Arthur pulled away first causing John to whine a little at the loss of the older man's lips.

“Ya like that?” Arthur asked as his hands trailed from John’s sides and down to his ass, gripping the two orbs tightly.

“Mmm.” Was all he could respond with as he felt the others hands kneading at his behind, pressing him forward so their bodies were almost flush. John could feel how hard Arthur was against his thigh and he was sure his own cock was just as obvious.

Arthur leaned in to steal another kiss, lips trailing from John’s own, across to his scarred cheek, jaw and then stopping at his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you, Marston.” The older man whispered, the words sending chills down John’s body. “Okay?”

John nodded his head nervously “Okay.”

That was all Arthur needed to hear

“Good boy.” He pressed a quick kiss to the others eager lips and then pushed him back and against the bunk. The backs of John’s knees hitting the edge, causing him to tumble onto the mattress. Arthur didn’t let him compose himself before he was pulling John’s boots off, tossing them to the ground. Next his pants and underwear were removed. Leaving John in just his baggy shirt, swollen cock poking out from the material. He felt exposed but Arthur’s hungry expression gave him a hit of confidence.

“Fuck.” Arthur said softly under his breath as he drank in the sight below him. John noticed the older man was palming at his own cock and whined with a sudden and intense need to see and touch it.

John sat up straight and moved to the edge of the bunk hands getting to work on the older man’s belt and zipper. He was clumsy with desire, fumbling with the button. Arthur laughed softly above him and brought a hand down to stroke at John’s cheek as he watched. 

“Someone’s a little eager.” The man said in that cool and calm way, as though they weren’t both hard as steel and on the verge of fucking. 

Finally the button popped open and John tore the older man’s pants down, allowing for the thick prick to spring free. Nervousness suddenly ran though his veins. He’d never been so close to another man’s prick before. Touching and sucking a cock was new territory. Arthur must have sensed it as his hand, which was previously caressing the scarred cheek, came up to grip at his hair tightly, tilting his head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

“If ya don’t wanna…” Arthur began but stopped as John’s tentative hand wrapped around the base and squeezed gently. Arthur bit his lip to stifle the groan threatening to escape from deep within.

John began stroking the length as he would his own. So far so good. The more he played and touched the more confident he became. It helped that the man in front of him seemed to be enjoying it a lot. He was ready to take it into his mouth. First he leaned in, giving a soft little lick at the tip getting a taste before taking the head into his mouth. Arthur growled and the hand in his hair tightened, pushing him down further. 

Widening his mouth, John took as much of the length in as he could, drool slipping through the corners of his mouth. He could taste the musky precome at the back of his throat and sighed, head now moving up and down. Tongue licking and stroking along the underside. 

John was starting to really get into it, moaning around the length as it hit the back of his throat when his head was torn back and away. A soft yelp escaped his lips.

Arthur looked into John’s eyes with a hunger the younger man had never seen before. He briefly wondered what Arthur saw in him to pull such a look from the other man. Arthur bent over and took John’s red, puffy lips against his own. Nipping at his bottom lip. 

Then John’s shirt was roughly torn off, buttons popping and falling to the floor, exposing the smaller man completely. John was thrown back against the bed once more. He laid where he landed, legs spread open, inviting Arthur in.

The older man removed his own pants and shirt and moved to the end of the bed, dropping to his knees. 

“C’mere.’ Was all he said. John obliged, shuffling down the bed. 

Arthur rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a little tub of Vaseline. John gulped. This was really happening. It only just sunk in. 

“It might feel a little… different but I’ll make it good, for ya. I promise.” Arthur said reassuringly and John found himself relaxing, knowing Arthur wanted him to enjoy this too.

The tub was opened and Arthur coated his fingers, bringing one digit down to circle at the tight entrance. John propped himself up on his elbows to watch, the nervousness written on his face. He’d fingered women many times in the past but had never had the same offer extended to him. John wasn't sure what to expect.

John let out a soft gasp as the the digit was pressed inside him. It felt odd but John wasn’t given a chance to dwell on it as Arthur had taken John’s neglected prick into his warm mouth, simultaneously sucking him off as he fingered him. Arthur was sucking and licking at the length so well John had completely forgotten about the sensation in his ass. He barely even noticed the second finger as it pushed through the ring. 

The younger man threw his head back and moaned loudly unable to stop the sound from escaping and Arthur gave his thigh a rough squeeze. A warning he was being too vocal. 

“S-sorry.” John stuttered out as Arthur worked the fingers inside. He watched the man’s arm move back and forth and couldn’t decide if he wanted to buck up into the warmth of that talented mouth or press down against the digits so he did both. John was biting his lip so hard, to stifle the sounds threatening to emerge, that it broke the skin. 

Arthur crooked his fingers in a certain way and suddenly John was seeing stars. His hips grew a mind of their own and bucked up particularly hard into Arthur’s mouth, pushing his cock further inside, it felt like heaven except Arthur hadn’t expected it and gagged a little, pulling off the length. 

“Marston, control yourself.” He said, coughing the words out. 

“Ya too good at this.” He responded as the older man’s fingers continued to work him open. 

Arthur gave him a smile, the praise causing a blush to cover the older man’s cheeks, and removed his fingers. John felt empty and hated it, wanting to protest but stopping himself as he watched Arthur get to his feet, slicking his large prick with the jelly. 

“Turn around.” Arthur instructed and John eagerly did as he was told. 

Two large hands grabbed his hips, raising his ass into the air, head pressed down against the mattress. John heard Arthur’s breath hitch and couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had made the man come undone like this. 

John felt his cheeks being parted and braced himself for the press of the other man’s cock but was instead met by the wetness of Arthur’s tongue. He moaned without meaning to, pressing back against the muscle as it swirled and prodded at his entrance. This was completely new. 

“Arthur…” he whispered against the mattress, feeling the man smile against his hole as he kissed and licked at it, stretching him open a just a little more. John absolutely loved it and rolled his hip back trying to get the muscle in deeper. A sob left his lips as the sensation suddenly disappeared. Arthur had moved away and John felt the warm slick head of Arthur’s cock take the tongues place at his entrance instead.

“Ya ready?” Arthur asked. Voice breathy.

John nodded, watching the other through lidded eyes. He was ready. This was what he’d been desperate for. 

With the go ahead from John, Arthur slowly pushed inside, he felt the tight little ring clench and flutter against his cock and watched as John gripped at the blanket by his head, hands clawing as he tried his best to take what the other man was giving him. The stretch burned and tingled a little but John was determined to prove he could handle it and pressed back to help the length inside.

“You’re doin’ so well, darlin’.” Arthur praised, bending over to place a kiss to John’s lower back. Normally John hated the pet names but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt the cock inside him start to move in and out. It was very gentle at first, Arthur clearly trying to make this good for John but he was ready for more. Needed more.

“Get a move on.” John demanded. “Fuck me like you said you would.”

“You’re a bossy one.” Arthur slammed his hips forward causing John’s whole body to lurch forward and up the bed, a loud cry of pleasure escaping his throat.

“You wanna wake the whole camp?”

“I don’t care.” John knew he’d care later but that didn’t matter right now. “Keep goin!” 

Arthur continued to thrust hard, pulling all the way out only to slam back in, the sound of skin against skin filling the tent, echoing through the darkness. John couldn't take the lack of stimulation on his own cock any longer and ended up jerking himself to the older man’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, I'm close.” John cried and Arthur shifted, hitting that sweet spot more consistently. John moaned with every thrust and with a choked cry spilled his seed onto the bed, his stomach and his hand. He panted loudly, body shaking as it threatened to collapse, but Arthur wasn't done yet. John wanted nothing more than to be filled before this was all over.

“Come inside me.” John begged and Arthur groaned at the words. Thrusts getting more erratic as he neared his climax. Arthur bent over, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and with one final pump of his hips he was spilling his come deep inside the younger man, filling him up as he was asked. The older mans hips stuttered as he released before he finally came to a stop. Both men stayed still, catching their breath before Arthur shifted back. 

The wet sensation mixed with the feeling of Arthur pulling out caused John to shiver and whine. He has never felt so blissed out in his entire life. John thought he could get used to this if Arthur would allow it. 

“Ya did so good, sweetheart.” Arthur praised between breaths. They were both covered in a film of sticky sweat so Arthur reached over to grab an old shirt and began cleaning them both up. John had already flopped limply onto the bed, letting the other roll him over to wipe down his belly and chest. 

“Don’t call me that.” He muttered, eyes fluttering closed as Arthur took care of him. 

“Sorry love.” The older man smirked. “Move over, make some room.”

John did. Rolling to his side to allow Arthur to squeeze in next to him. The bunk was tiny and not made for two grown men but they made it work. 

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?” John asked quietly as exhaustion washed over him.

“Yup.” Arthur wrapped his arms around John’s waist and held him close, pressing his chapped lips to John’s neck and shoulders, peppering the skin with soft, intimate kisses as the younger drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning John awoke with the older man’s arms still around him holding him tight against his chest. John didn't want to leave, he was comfy and content but he was bursting for a piss. Arthur was so deeply asleep that he didn't feel John removing his arms as he shifted to get off the bunk. 

John winced as he moved, a dull ache thrummed deep within him, but it was welcome. It reminded him that what they did together last night was real. He quickly pulled on his pants and a shirt and poked his head out of the tent, looking around to see if anyone was looking in his direction. 

Nope. Safe. John snuck out quickly and headed towards the trees, being as quiet as possible as to not draw attention to himself.

“John.” Came Dutch’s voice.

John froze in his tracks and slowly turned, seeing Dutch smiling at him from his own tent. Pipe in hand, puffing idly at it. 

“Heard you boys partaking in a particularly rowdy game ‘a backgammon last night…” the older man said between puffs.

John’s whole body went red with embarrassment. “Fuck…”

“Just… try and keep it down next time, Okay?” Dutch gave him a knowing smile and raised his eyebrows “some of us need our sleep.” 

"Yes Dutch. Sorry Dutch." John said quickly, scratching at his head nervously, feet shuffling in the dirt. 

The man turned "That's my boy," and he disappearing back into his tent.

All John could do is laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Arthur did warn him that he was being too loud. 

John was sure he would have to brace himself for a whole new barrage of cock jokes from the rest of the gang, but this time he wouldn’t mind too much because he’d be sharing the embarrassment with Arthur Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quick, ridiculous and smutty. Wasn’t quite sure how to end it though. Might change it slightly if I think of something better later luls.
> 
> Also the title is apparently an old school euphemism for anal sex which I found hilarious haha. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts <333


End file.
